For example, a seat as a sliding object slidable relative to a floor of a cabin as a vehicle body may be mounted on a vehicle. An electronic device such as a seating sensor for detecting whether a crew member is seated or not may be attached to the seat. For this reason, various wire cabling devices for cabling a wire between the floor and the seat are used in the vehicle in order to connect the electronic device attached to the seat to the electronic device fixed to the floor (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a conventional wire cabling device. FIG. 9 is an exploded view of the wire cabling device shown in FIG. 8. FIG. 10 is a sectional view taken on line E-E of FIG. 8. FIG. 11 is an explanatory view for explaining a mounting condition of a pair of conventional wire cabling devices mounted on a vehicle body.
A conventional wire cabling device 201 shown in FIGS. 8 to 10 is a device configured to cable an electric wire 250 between a floor 202 of a cabin of a vehicle as a vehicle body, and a seat 203 as a sliding object slidably arranged along an arrow K2 on the floor 202. This wire cabling device 201 includes: the electric wire 250 for connecting the electronic device attached to the floor 202 to the electronic device attached to the seat 203; a case 205 receiving the electric wire 250; a rail 211 formed on an inside of the case 205; a first protector 206 and a second protector 230 for moving in linkage with the seat 203 on a rail 211.
The case 205 is formed by a lower case 209 and an upper case 210 overlapped with each other, and has a tubular shape. The lower case 209 and the upper case 210 are made of a thick metal plate. The case 205 is fixed to the floor 202 with such as a bolt 212, while a bottom wall 209a (see FIG. 10) abuts on the floor 202. A regulation part 290 is integrally formed with the lower case 209 by embossing a part of the bottom wall 209a toward the upper case 210. This regulation part 290 regulates a cabling route of the electric wire 250 in the case 205 into a U-shape by partitioning a space in the case 205. A slit 225 extended along the arrow K2 for guiding the first protector 206 from an inside of the case 205 to an outside of the case 205 is formed on the case 205 (see FIG. 10). Further, a mall 207 is attached around the slit 225 for preventing a foreign particle from entering the case 205 via the slit 225.
Because the case 205 is disposed under the seat 203, and as shown in FIG. 10, hidden under a mat 228, the crew member of the vehicle often stamps the case in an arrow F2 direction toward the floor 202. Therefore, for preventing the case 205 from being deformed or damaged when the case 205 is stamped, the rigidity of the case 205 is improved by thickening a thickness of the case 205, by arranging concave portions 243 and convex portions 242 alternately along the arrow K2 on a ceiling wall of the upper case 210 in a bead shape, or by bolting a plurality of positions of the case 205 to the floor 202.
A middle part of the electric wire 250 is received in the case 205, and arranged in a U-shape by the regulation part 290. An end of the electric wire 250 near the seat 203 is held by the first protector 206. The electric wire 250 is guided from the case 205 via the slit 225 to an outside of the case 205, namely, to the seat 203 side. Further, the other end of the electric wire 250 at the floor 202 side is guided from an end 205a of the case 205 to the outside of the case 205.
Further, a reference sign 204 in FIG. 9 indicates a corrugate tube for protecting the electric wire 250. Further, the second protector 230 is attached to the seat 203, and coupled to the first protector 206 with a cord.
As shown in FIG. 11, such a wire cabling device 201 is attached to the floor 202, and arranges the electric wire 250 to a front passenger's seat 203 of a vehicle. In the wire cabling device 201′ arranging the electric wire 250 to a driver's seat 203, the case 205 is designed to have a line symmetric shape along a width direction H2 of the wire cabling device 201 and the vehicle.